


Ranger Rhymes

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranger Rhymes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

There once was a Ranger from Bree  
Who desperately needed a pee  
When the landlord at Straddle  
Told him to skeddaddle  
He watered his beer for free.

* * *

There once was a Ranger from Snedding  
Well known in both tavern and steading  
He’d whip out his blade  
(For whoever had paid)  
And demonstrate skilful beheading.

* * *

When exploring the spice routes of Rhun  
A Ranger may hum a new tune  
For east of the sun  
They make their own fun  
On those hidden paths west of the moon.


End file.
